The better Snape
by iflifegivesyoubooks
Summary: When a sixteen year old Severus Snape finds himself nineteen years in the future, he has to adapt to a whole new identity, now known as Tobias Snape a new student and brother of the older Severus with only few knowing his secret, it's up to Hermione to keep him out of harms way.
1. In with the new and the old

It was a normal day for Hermione, sitting in the library and studying well into dinner. Her body was worn from DADA training in the room of requirement, and she felt the effects of the calming drought starting to wear off. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Poppy to get it, but even if she wasn't having a panic attack she was still too stressed out to focus on her studies without the help of something. She began gathering her books, resolving to study later, it would be no use trying to retain information with her mind racing in the opposite direction. She stood up, and with many heavy books in her hands, began walking as fast as she could toward the exit. Dinner was almost over and she knew she would get an ear full from Harry if she missed another meal due to her "reckless pursuit of knowledge" as he had referred to it the last time he had staged an intervention for her. His wording had made her laugh which ganed her multiple glares but also effectively stopped the intervention in its tracks. He had stalked out of the common room but not before stating that he was going to report her to Poppy if she didn't start eating. The next day they both apologized to each other and Harry took back his threat of turning her in, but she still didn't want to take a chance.

Just as Hermione was rounding the corner she slammed into something and fell to the ground, the books in her hands scattered all over the floor. She looked in front of her and there sat her potions professor glaring at her as he stood.

"I'm so sorry professor I wasn't looking where I was going I..." She trailed off as she stood, picking up her stray books from all around her. As she picked up the last book, an auto-biography by an old Hogwarts charms professor, she came face to face with professor Snape. But it wasn't the professor Snape that she knew, he looked different, his features sharper, his hair less greasy, most of his wrinkles gone but his signature glare was still there.

"Who are _you?_" He spat with disgust prominent on his face. "And why did you call me professor do you think it's a funny joke or have you gone bonkers?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about sir, if you're going to take points from my house can you please do it already dinner's almost over and I haven't eaten all day." As Hermoine watched his face tense in confusion, she realized what was wrong with him, why he didn't know who she was, it made since that he didn't remember her because they hadn't met yet. She knew that it had occurred to him as well because his eyes widened and he immediately shouted a question at her.

"What year is it?" He waited for me to answer, already knowing that he wasn't in his time.

"It's 1996," She whispered watching as his face went pale, all the blood draining from his cheeks. "What year is it supposed to be?"

"1977" He mumbled. They looked at each other, both knowing who they needed to go to.

"Dumbledore." They said in unison throwing the books down yet again (these particular books were not having a good day) and sprinting toward Dumbledore's office, avoiding any hallways that were occupied by people. It would be hard enough to explain a younger Snape, but to explain why he was running through the corridors like a first year late for class would be almost impossible, considering how he usually carried himself.

Hermione breathlessly gave the password and entered the office, she looked around noting that Dumbledore was missing. He must still be at dinner, she thought, on cue her stomach growled making her realize just how hungry she really was. If it wasn't for teen-Snape she would be eating warm beef stew and carrots right now, instead she was listening to her stomach grumble while dinner was going on just stories below her.

"What happened to send you here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at teen-Snape.

he looked up at her in irritation. "Are you daft?" He asked, not waiting for a response. "If I knew do you really think I would be seeking help from a crazy old man and an ignorant teenage girl?"

"Fine, if you don't want my help I'll leave, I wouldn't want to help a prat like you anyway." It felt good to be able to fight back, professor Snape would have probably taken a hundred points from her house and assigned her detention for a month for calling him a prat to his face, but he wasn't a teacher yet so he had no authority over her.

Hermione stormed past him and just as she was exiting the room Dumbledore entered stopping her in her tracks.

"Miss Granger," He looked down at Hermione, not the least bit surprised that she was there. "He's here isn't he."

"If you are referring to me then yes I'm here." Teen-Snape said from behind Hermione, Dumbledore glanced at him with an expected look in his eyes.

"Come both of you, I need to know the details." Dumbledore guided them both to his desk and invited them to sit as he sat across from them. Hermione and teen-Snape glanced at each other wondering what Dumbledore was expecting of them.

"Let's start at the beginning." He said. "Severus my boy, what was your last memory from your time?"

Teen-Snape was silent and seconds ticked by without anyone speaking, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice, he seemed content with waiting for teen-Snape to respond.

"With all do respect sir," Hermione squirmed in her seat, as she talked. She never was good in awkward situations. "I assumed that you would already know the story, seeing as Professor Snape is one of your closest...friends and he has obviously confided in you this...experience"

"Severus and I had agreed that it would be best for me to not know more than was absolutely necessary. Which was that he traveled to 1996, he was to be treated like the brother of his older self and to be called Tobias Snape, and that he met a girl named Hermione Granger. Now no more questions until you tell me what you remember, it could be very vital to getting you home."

"I was sitting in the library studying for my N.E.W.T.S when Potter and Black came in, they sat at the table behind me taking out books as if they were going to study." Teen-Snape continued narrating the story in an anxious voice that the cold potions professor would never use. "Every once and a while they would throw a hex my way, all of which I easily deflected but they were still annoying. Around thirty minutes later I turned around and told them to knock it off, they walked over to my table and started talking to me, taunting me and such. While Potter distracted me with the name calling Black sent three or four spells my way, one of which was a dark spell, though that probably wasn't his fault, it was a known fact that the marauders snuck around at night one place that they went often was the restricted section and Black wasn't that bright so he probably just read the spell and mindlessly blurted it out while pointing his wand at me. Anyway the next thing I knew I was sitting in the library alone and I thought the spell had just backfired or something, so I got up and went to look for Potter and Black to make sure they weren't dead of something. Then I ran into Hermione and we were confused at first but when we understood what was going on we ran here and you know the rest."

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said "Now this may be a little strange but if this is to work we need to know exactly what we are supposed to do so I have informed professor Snape of you bring here Severus and he has agreed to help us out a bit."

On cue professor Snape entered, staring at the younger version of himself with the same look of disgust he gives to all his students. He stood there for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Go on Severus enlighten us." Dumbledore encouraged. Professor Snape immediately launched into a speech, skipping any formalities.

"You will be acting as if you are my younger brother. I am not your friend and for the time being we will not refer to being the same person to anyone, not even Her- miss Granger." Snape cursed himself for slipping up, but I wasn't easy when she was sitting in the same room as him looking exactly as she had the first time they'd met twenty years before. "You are Tobias and I am Severus so do not call yourself or let others call you Severus, you are a fifth year Slytherin. Your back story, if anyone cares enough to ask is as follows: you were born may eighteenth I don't think I need to remind you of your parents names so I'll skip that. When you were eight your parents died in a car crash resulting in you being sent to your grandmothers on your fathers side to live. When your Hogwarts letter came you couldn't go because your grandmother was a muggle and you wouldn't have been able to explain it to her. We decided to tell your grandmother that you were going to live with me, which wasn't a lie because I also live in the castle. It took years of persuading which is why you are just now coming to us in your sixth year."

Hermione and teen-Snape looked at each other, taking in the new information slowly.

"Any questions," Professor Snape asked and before anyone could get a word in he continued. "Good, I will be announcing your arrival tomorrow night at dinner and you will be sorted by the sorting hat, it's procedure even though you're already in Slytherin. Until then you can stay in my private quarters, I trust you can control yourself there, if not I will send you to sleep with the house elves."

They watched as professor Snape made his way out of the room his robes billowing behind him. "Come Tobias." He said, and it took teen-Snape a few seconds to realize that he was talking to him. He stood following professor Snape, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore to themselves.

"Will Umbridge know about this?" Hermione asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"She will know no more than the average student," He answered reassuringly. "You may want to head back to the Gryffondor common room, Mr. Potter and will be looking for you."

"Thank you Sir." She said as she stood up making her way out of his office.


	2. Snape Has a Brother?

**AN; Hey guys, so I was going to have this chapter out Tuesday, but it was only about 1,500 and it didn't feel done so I added more, I hope you guys enjoy. I just want to let you know that the support that I have gotten is so great and unbelievable. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who followed and favorited this story, thanks for the support.**

**Review responses:**

**tiaalonzo67~ Thank you for taking the time to review, even if it's only a few words it really helps. I hope you like this chapter.**

**jirle~ I liked your review, it was short and sweet, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Suzululu4moe~ Yep, Sirius was a jerk in his school days, your review made me laugh so much. **

**notwritten~ Great advise, and your review made me smile. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Smithblack~ One word reviews are still reviews and it still brightens my day to see someone say my story is great, thanks for your review. **

**Eve-of-Slytherin~ I hope this chapter interest you, thanks for your review.**

**Blue night fairy~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, Harry has an...interesting reaction to Hermione skipping dinner.**

**Lada (Guest)~ I doubt you're even reading this seeing as you reviewed as a Guest, but if you are than I am going to be addressing all the things that you pointed out as flaws in my story. First of all, yes my younger Snape will be out of character, he's a teenager not the Snape we know, but the example you used to show this wasn't a very good example, Snape was basically calling Black stupid. Next when you said that they wouldn't react like real people would, in my opinion they would, Hermione has had weirder experienced than this, and Snape isn't an emotional person anyway, any other character that was in the first chapter already knew about what was going on. Thirdly, Dumbledore asked young Snape his experiences because older Snape remembered Dumbledore asking him, older Snape wanted everything to be the same or else older Snape could disappear. And Dumbledore _doesn't _know how to send young Snape home, ****but I'm not telling you why because it will be in the plot of the story later. Please next time you choose to tell me things that are wrong with my story, try to give me some ways to make it better instead of just tearing it down, but I do thank you for taking the time to review and I hope you continue reading.**

**Sailor's Wife~ Thank you, sorry it took me a few days longer than expected but here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Martionmanswife~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, your review made me smile.**

* * *

Professor Snape led Tobias through the castle to his private quarters in the dungon. He mumbled the password and grabbed the door as it swung open, motioning for Tobias to enter. As he stepped in he looked around, the floors were stone and had green rugs lying in various places. There were walls of books that to anyone else would seem intimidating but to him they were standard reading. The only source of light came from the almost burt out fire place and the small window close to the ceiling. There were only a few chairs sitting in the room the rest of the space was taken up by potions tables, four to be exact.

"Dull, cold, uninviting, dark, this room is the perfect description of you." Tobias said, smirking at his comment, that is until something hit him on the back of the head. He rubbed his scalp turning around to look at professor Snape. "Ow what was that for you prat!"

"Ten points from Slytherin for talking back to your professor." Was all he said in return.

"Why are you being such a git to me? You know what I'm going through." Tobias stated.

"Yes I do," The professor said with no sympathy in his voice. "Which means it's my job to beat any of the experiences out of you before you ruin your life."

"Why do you hate me?" Tobias asked.

"I don't hate you, I do however find your presence an inconvenience, I don't think I could hate you even if I wanted to, I feel too bad for you." Severus explained walking into his bedroom and grabbing a blanket from the open trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Here," He handed him the blanket. "I'll be in my room, if a problem were to arise then you may enter, otherwise you stay out."

"The only bathroom is in there," Tobias pointed out. "I need a shower, and a change of clothes."

"Fine you have ten minutes to take a shower, there will be two sets of clothes in the bathroom one for tonight and the other for tomorrow I trust you can decipher between the two." Severus waited for him to nod before he went on. "I've taken the day off tomorrow so we can go to Diagon Alley and get the supplies you need for the rest of the school year."

Tobias headed toward the bathroom while Severus sat down in one of the few chairs, picking up a book and beginning to read.

"Um...Severus," Tobias turned around as he said this. "What's today's date?"

Severus looked up and then paused for a second, trying to remember the day. "January twenty eighth." He finally said. "You're not behind on any work if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh yeah, because it was a week before holiday break." Tobias remembered absentmindedly as he walked into the bathroom. He hurried in the shower afraid that if he exceeded his ten minutes Severus would rip the shower curtain down and throw him out or something. The air was cold when he stepped out and he dressed before he was entirely dry, leaving the pajamas clinging to him in some places and pooling around him in others. He must have gained weight over the years, not very much but enough to go up a size in clothes. It was probably more muscle then fat because older Severus definitely wasn't fat.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, taking the blanket Severus gave him and wrapping it around himself. Severus looked up from his book to see Tobias sitting in the chair across from him. He stood closing the pages of his potions book and heading into his bedroom. With his wand he lowered the light in the fire place so it wouldn't be in Tobias's eyes.

"Goodnight Tobias." Severus said before resigning to his room.

* * *

Hermione walked back to Gryffondor tower slowly, trying to think of an excuse for not being at dinner. She mumbled the password and the portrait swung open reveling the common room. She stepped and her eyes landed on the couch in front of the fire place where Harry and Ron were sitting. They both had their potions books out and were trying hard to write their essays that were due the next day. Harry's eyes shot up and landed on Hermione as the portrait swung shut.

"I snuck up some potatoes and a roll since you weren't at dinner." He told her motioning to the plate of food sitting on the floor beside him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I lost track of time and when I realized it the dinner was already over." Hermione explained, walking over and lifting the plate from the ground.

"I know, I just wish you wouldn't focus so much on school, you weren't in the dinning hall at all today." Hermione wanted to explain to him that it wasn't her fault that she'd missed dinner, but she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about Snape Jr. to anyone.

She thanked Harry for the food and headed to the girls dormitory, collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep right away.

* * *

The next morning Tobias woke up choking on water, he sat up franticly looking around the room, momentarily forgetting where he was. When he saw the older version of himself standing in front of him, arms crossed and scowl prominent on his face he calmed down a bit.

"I don't think that was necessary." He spat sitting up and trying to stretch his back, sleeping in a chair was not the best thing for your body.

"I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes, you're lucky that was all you got." Severus said. "Go get dressed we leave at ten and it's already nine forty five."

Tobias raced into the bathroom and got dressed, realizing again that the robes Severus lent him were a size to big. He walked out of the bathroom and followed Severus out of his quarters. He stayed behind him as they left the grounds. Once they were far enough away from the castle Severus grabbed Tobias' arm and apperated to Diagon Alley. They were in the middle of a tiny shop that sold knick-knacks and looked worn down.

Severus looked at Tobias with annoyance prominent on his face. "Stick close to me and try not to be a pain." And with that he exited the shop, leaving Tobias to run after him, cursing silently as he did so.

* * *

Classes were fairly easy for Hermione, what with professor Snape not being there to make her tense. However she was still worried about teen-Snape, she felt that since she was the only person in on everything besides Dumbledore, that she should be in the loop with what was going on.

Hermione could feel the excitement around her as she sat in the great hall for dinner. Everyone was talking about the apparent new student that had been spotted leaving the castle that morning and coming back right before dinner with school supplies and Slytherin robes in hand.

"Who is this new guy anyway?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed with the girls to his right making a great deal about the new boy.

"Nobody knows yet," His younger sister Ginny said, momentarily pausing her conversation with the group of girls to inform her brother. "The girls that have saw him say that he's handsome and mysterious."

"Whoever told you that is off their rocker," He said, with a disgusted look in his eyes. "No one has ever talked to him, how would they know if he was mysterious or not."

"That's what they said, okay." And with that she turned back to the discussion with her friends. Hermione felt bad for teen-Snape, she knew that when people found out who he was, or was pretending to be, the would run as fast as they could the other way. She didn't think it was fair, sure teen-Snape wasn't the nicest person, but he was still a big step up from his older self.

Hermione didn't eat much as she waited for teen-Snape to enter the great hall, finally Dumbledore stood and as he did the whole hall went silent

"Hello students and staff of Hogwarts," Every eye was on him, waiting to hear about the new student that everyone was talking about. "We have some big news tonight but I would like to hand it over to someone better suited to deliver the news. Professor Snape."

every eye turned to the potions professor as he made his way slowly to the podium.

"As most of you have already heard, from the gossip that plagues all of you, we do have a new student. What most of you didn't seem to pick up on even though it was obvious is that this student is my younger brother," Professor Snape paused as gasps filled the great hall. "Yes I know, most of you had no idea that I had any relatives at all, but yes, I have a brother. He is a sixth year and will be assigned a house as of now. So here he is Tobias Snape.

Right on cue the doors to the hall swung open and Tobias stepped in, wearing the plain black robes that he had on that morning. He made his way to the front, ignoring the stares from all of the confused students. A chair was placed beside the podium and Snape motioned for him to sit. As he took a seat in the chair the sorting hat was placed on his head.

*I remember you, Severus Snape.* The hat told him through his mind. *You would've always worked well in Ravenclaw*

*Just put me in Slytherin* Tobias thought.

*Are you sure?* The hat asked.

*Yes.* He answered

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, the Sytherin table cheered, but it wasn't a big cheer because they knew that he was probably going to end up in their house anyway. Dumbledore made his way to the podium and looked at Tobias.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before you're seated." He asked Tobias.

Tobias stood and made his way to where Dumbledore was standing, as he looked at all the students he decided that he wasn't going to be the kid that got picked on, he was going to be the one everyone liked, the complete opposite of what he used to be.

"All I want to say is I'm nothing like my brother." He flashed a small smile, but it was enough to make everyone else wonder of he was anything like his 'brother'.

Tobias made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down at the very end, where they had gladly made room for him.

"The last order of business regarding mr. Snape is someone to show him around, he won't need to be shown his dormitory because that was done previously, but he will need to be shown his classes. Do we have and volunteers" Almost every girls hand shot up, there were many guys too, probably thinking that if Tobias was cool they wanted to be his best friend. Dumbledore waited a few seconds and then quickly looked at Hermione, who immediately got the hint and raised her hand as well.

"Ahh yes miss Granger thank you for volunteering I'm sure you will do just fine." He said, much to the annoyance of many others. There were many comments about how she wasn't in Slytherin, but they were easily ignored. When the were dismissed to bed she slunk up to her bed a immediately fell asleep, praying that tomorrow wouldn't be as horrible as it seemed.

* * *

Tobias followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungion, as he entered the common room he realized how similar it was to the one in his time. The same green chairs, though worn a bit more, were in their usual place by the fire. The old book shelf that had sat in the common room for ages still stood in the corner, the side pointing out still covered in carvings professing teen love that never lasted or spreading rumors about things and people who didn't matter anymore. The only thing different about the Slytherin common were the Slytherins themselves. They all looked at him with expected looks on their faces, waiting for him to say something.

"Welcome to Slytherin," A boy finally spoke up, he had pale skin and blonde hair that was almost white. Tobias knew right away that he was Lucius's son. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Tobias shook his hand hesitantly, thinking that if Draco was anything like his father then he would figure out his secret and he didn't want that to happen.

"I suppose you already know who I am." He said trying to flash a grin at him but failing at it. Draco seemed to ignore it as he wet on talking.

"Well if you need anything just let any of the sixth years know." Draco said.

"You're not a sixth year?" Tobias asked, he had assumed Malfoy was in the same year as him.

"No I'm a fifth year." Malfoy answered, seemingly annoyed that Tobias didn't already know that particular bit of information. He thanked Malfoy and headed up to the dormitory. He entered the room and examined the bed that was obviously his, it was four poster just like everyone else's, he opened the trunk at the end of the bed and found all the supplies that Severus bought for him that day. He had an interesting day with his older self, they ate breakfast at a small pub before going shopping and entering too many stores to count. When they returned to the castle that evening Tobias didn't feel like Snape hated him anymore.

Tobias's main focus while he was in the future was to get people to like him, he knew it was matterialistic and wouldn't matter in the long run, but he thought that as long as he was being someone he wasn't he could go all out. He wanted to be friends with people in every house, be liked by all of his teachers. That night Tobias fell asleep thinking about how to impress the students of Hogwarts the next day.


	3. Not the Teacher's Pet

**AN; So here's the next chapter, this one was pretty fun to write. I just wanted to establish that I really don't have a schedule, I will try to update about every two weeks but don't hold me to that. Okay I know that everyone has been taking about this but THE DRESS oh my gosh, it's all I've heard about today, I see white and gold, what do you see?**

**Review responses:**

**Smithblack~Aww thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter.**

**blue night fairy~Thanks for pointing that out to me, and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DutchGirl101~Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Martionmanswife~Reviews like yours are so refreshing, thank you for taking notice in the details and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning. Stretching silently, she clambered out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. No one else was up yet so Hermione got ready in silence, she was planning on stopping by the library before breakfast to finish the extra credit paper that she was working on the night before. She quickly got dressed, throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading out of the girls dormitory. Her walk was silent as she headed toward the library, leaving her to her thoughts. It had surprised her that Hogwarts seemed to welcome teen-Snape with open arms, she was sure that he would be unwanted. She thought maybe it was the way he had openly said that he wasn't like his brother, or that it could've been the charming smile that he'd flashed many times that night. Whatever it was that made the students like him, Hermione was happy about, she already had a feeling that she would be spending a lot of time with him, and if people liked him then it would be a lot easier for them to seem like friends.

As Hermione entered the library she heard a voice coming from one of the shelves, she walked over to find teen-Snape sitting at a table scribbling notes in his notebook.

"Hey," Hermione said. Teen-Snape jumped a bit in his seat before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"Hi," He said with a small smile, trying his best to be inviting.

"I guess I'll have to get used to sharing my hiding spot." Hermione said with a smile.

"It was my hiding spot first." He pointed out.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But you haven't been here in twenty years, so I have a claim over it now."

"Fair enough." He shifted in his seat and laughed a bit.

"I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself properly yesterday," Hermione said, pulling out the chair across from him as he motioned for her to sit down. "My names Hermione, and I'm a fifth year."

"You already know who I am, but I'm a sixth year," Tobias said scribbling something on his paper. "I did want to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday in Dumbledore's office."

"It's okay, I really didn't expect anything less, seeing as the way your older self acts." Hermione explained, pulling out her notebook and opening to her essay. Before she could finish writing a word, the notebook was ripped out from under her hand. Her eyes shot up and she glared at the boy sitting across from her.

"Give it back Snape." She warned, grabbing at the notebook, as he pulled further back.

"Is this for potions class?" Tobias asked, reading through the essay and swatting off her attempts at stealing the notebook back. "Because if it is then you're going by the book too much."

"You're supposed to go by the book," She said, annoyed at him for trying to correct her. "Unless you're looking to get blown up, and if that's the case go for it."

"The book gives you one way to get a result, if you experiment a bit you can find ways to make better versions of the same potions." Tobias explained.

"Why don't you teach us to do that?" Hermione asked, intrigued that she had never thought of experimenting with potions before.

"Well, it takes a lot of skill to do, and I was probably afraid that the dunderheads wouldn't do it right and would end up killing themselves." He told her, laughing a little at the last part.

"I don't get it, the book should give us the most efficient way of making a potion." She said scowling.

"Forget the book, it gives an outline but it's up to you to fill in the rest." He explained.

"Do you think I should start doing that?" She asked.

"Well, you seem to be smart enough for it," He was pondering the subject in his head. "But you have to promise that you won't do any experimenting unless I'm there."

"Deal," Hermione said. "Now give me back my notebook."

Tobias passed the notebook back to her and they both finished their work in silence.

* * *

Hermione watched from the Gryffindore table as students crowded around teen-Snape, who was sitting at his table across the great hall. She wondered what they would think if they knew who he really was, if they would still accept him with open arms. It was now a known fact that over half of the female population had a crush on him, the rest were seventh years and girls who didn't pay attention to school affairs. The male population were about half and half too, half wanting to befriend him and the other half envying him. Hermione thought it was strange how they all flocked to this new student like he was a prince or something, she was praying that they would soon get over to and just treat him like a normal student. She was glad that they liked him, but she didn't feel like being hated by a bunch of girls for spending time with him. Hermione looked over at his older counterpart sitting at the head table, the disgust in his eyes was prominent as he looked at the crowed around the Slytherin table. Hermione didn't understand why old Snape didn't like the younger version of himself, but supposed it wasn't any of her business. As if Snape felt her stare, he turned his head in Hermione's direction and locked eyes with her. Just before he looked away Hermione saw the slightest flash of a smile on his lips.

"I don't get it," Ron said, breaking Hermione from her train of thought. "Why does he have girls lined up for him, and the rest of us literally have to run after them with gifts and compliments at the ready."

"He's new, the novelty will wear off soon enough," Harry said, looking at his annoyed friend. "Besides, he does seem to be a lot nicer than his brother."

Hermione suppressed a smile, if only he knew, she thought. She thought it was nice that Harry didn't hate him right away, maybe they would become friends.

"He may be nicer, but he looks just like him, big nose and all." This earned him a few laughs from his peers, but Harry continued eating like he hadn't heard the comment.

"You should be one to judge Ron," Hermione said sarcastically. "I mean, you aren't the most attractive person but that doesn't mean you don't deserve friends."

By that point the tips of Ron's ears were bright red and that marked the end of any further discussion about the subject.

* * *

As breakfast came to an end Tobias stood and gathered his books. He felt a hand on his arm pulling at his sleeve. He looked down to see a fifth year girl.

"Do you want me to show you your classes?" The girl asked. Tobias felt a bit guilty for not remembering her name when she had just reminded him a few minutes before.

"Hermione Granger is." He said as his eyes scanned the great hall looking for her."

"Well she just left with her friends." The girl said.

Why am I not surprised, Tobias thought. He accepted her offer and they got up to leave. As they walked out the doors of the great hall, Tobias spotted Hermione standing by the main staircase. She seemed to be looking for someone, when her eyes landed on Tobias she started toward him.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked, as she walked up beside him.

"I'm showing him his classes," The other girl said. "He asked me to."

"Oh can it Parkinson," Hermione dismissed the girl with a roll of her eyes. "I was the one assigned to show him around."

"Fine," The girl said. "I'll see you later Tobias."

She walked away without looking back at the other two, who both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"That was Pansy Parkinson, one of Draco Malfoy's many minions," Hermione explained, leaning in and whispering to Tobias. "Don't let her think that you like her, or she'll never leave you alone."

"She seems pretty spiteful if you ask me, cunning. She's definently a Slytherin," Tobias said, watching the girl walk away. "If Draco Malfoy is anything like his father then they would be perfect together."

"You knew Malfoy's dad?" Hermione turned to him with a puzzled look on his face.

"He's quite a bit older than me, but yes we're well acquainted, at least in my time we were." He responded, looking bored at the topic.

"I guess that's understandable." Hermione said.

"Why did you leave the great hall? Were you not planning on waiting for me?" Tobias asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was waiting for you out here," She answered. "Now come on, what's your first class?"

Tobias slowly scanned the paper in his hands. A smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Potions," He said. ""With my dear old friend."

"That's where I'm going too, so that should be easy." Hermione responded.

"But you're a fifth year." He pointed out.

"Yes, I decided to take both potions classes this year, after Dumbledores recommendation," She explained patiently. "Now come on, were going to be late"

They both made their way to the dungeon, not knowing how much this first class would effect the future.

* * *

Severus Snape sauntered into the potions classroom earlier then usual that morning, no students were there yet which he was glad for. He didn't know how he would be able to teach this class with her sitting right there, knowing that in a few months she would be in love with his teenage self. Before his younger version got here Severus was able to pretend that everything he remembered was just his imagination and that he was never with Hermione at all. Now it was torture, knowing that she used to be his, but not anymore. It didn't matter, Hermione wanted a young teenage boy, not a withered old potions master. He just wanted it to be over.

He watched as students trickled slowly into the classroom and waited for the two to walk in. It was almost five minutes before they came through the door.

"Ten points from Gryffondor for interrupting my lesson," Severus instinctively said, immediately regretting it.

"You haven't even started." Hermione said, annoyed.

"Five more points for talking back, and I was just about to." Severus looked at the younger version of himself standing beside Hermione, the envy for the boy grew deeper in that moment. He remembered the fond memories he had of the girl and now the boy got to live them with Snape standing in the background.

Both the teens slid into their seats, Hermione was still aggravated and a Snape realized that it was going to be a longer class then he had anticipated.

* * *

Tobias had already mastered the potion that was being made today, so he just went through the motions, working with Hermione was easier than he thought it would be, he didn't have to worry about her screwing up the potion and she didn't leave him to do all the work.

"Why are you putting that in," She asked him as he added the final ingredient.

"It strengthens the effect," He explained, watching as the potion turned the desired color. They both stood and walked their potion to the front, they waited at Professor Snape's desk to hear their results.

"Though your potion gives the desired effect, I can only fail you." Snape said, turning back to grading essays.

"What for?" Tobias asked, annoyed at his older self.

"I gave you a list of ingredients and instructions that you were to follow, and you didn't." Snape explained impatiently.

"You were the one who told me that I should experiment with the potions!" Tobias threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I never told you to use the information in class." Snape was getting frustrated fast.

"But I- you did when you were in school." Tobias was fuming.

"Ten points from Slytherin, now I suggest you go sit down." Snape turned back to grading papers, not looking up again. Tobias and Hermione walked back to their seats.

"Now I see what everyone means about you being a git." Tobias said out loud, making the class laugh.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape shouted across the classroom. "I didn't want you in my class in the first place but unfortunately potions is required. Now I suggest you sit down and shut up before I shut you up, and I promise I will. Do the work I give you and stop thinking that just because we share the same parents that I'll go easy on you, you are the same as any other student when you walk into my classroom."

He turned to Hermione next. "Miss Granger, see me after class."

* * *

**AN; I'll make a deal with everyone, if I get at least, let's say eight reviews I'll update Sunday. If I don't I'll update whenever, but it will probably be at least a week until the next chapter. **


	4. Do You Like Me?

**AN; So here you go, you guys held up your end of the deal and I'm holding up mine. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Review responses:**

**rachael(guest)~Thank you so much for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**TigressQueen~I know right, I think it's sad that older Snape has to sit back and watch. I hope you like this chapter. **

**M(guest)~I like when Snape gets jealous too. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire~I know, older Snape was a bit rude last chapter. You're welcome, and I hope you keep reading.**

**j(guest)~If you're reading this I did take you idea into account, and I hope you keep reading.**

**mlr96~Here is you soon update, I'm glad your enjoying it and I hope you continue to with this chapter. **

**Martionmanswife~Thank you, I try to catch prolly off guard. And I'm sorry that it takes so long to update, I always finish a chapter and then end up altering it...a lot, and it takes forever.**

**orangemavis~Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DutchGirl01~Thank you, I think it's so cute how Snape gets jealous. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Blue night fairy~Thank you do much for your review. I don't really like it when authors beg for reviews, and I know that makes me sound hypocritical but I mean when another's withhold chapters until they get so many reviews, and I'm glad you understand that I'm not doing that. **

**lxnicelle~thanks for your review! and I thought it was funny too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Severus Snape was frustrated to say the least, that had been the first time that he'd ever raised his voice during a class, he just wanted to wring his younger self's neck. Snape wasn't going to accept a modified potion when his instructions were to go by the book, he knew that some idiot would try changing at potion to improve their grade and then end up messing it up, killing themselves in the process.

The class was silent for the remaining time and when the class ended Hermione slowly made her way to Snape's desk.

"Close the door Miss Granger," Severus ordered, Hermione did what she was told and then turned back to him. "I want to establish some things."

"Okay?" Hermione stood in front of his desk waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"I need you to keep him out of trouble, he doesn't understand what's going on with the Dark Lord, and I don't want to draw any attention to him." For the first time in a long time, Snape felt his scowl disappear from his face.

"Why do you need me to do it," Hermione asked, crossing her arms. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because you're the only one I- he'll listen to." His eyes dropped from hers, he hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore questions but he knew that was too much to ask for.

"Why, he doesn't listen to me now." She questioned

"Juts trust me," Severus said, exasperated that she kept asking questions. "He will."

"I just don't understand-"

"Hermione!" He shouted, interrupting her. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to call her by her first name, but he made a mental note not to make a habit of it. "You're focusing too much on the wrong thing."

"Okay," She whispered, taking a deep. "What happens if the Dark Lord wants him?"

"Then he shall have him." Severus said, looking up at Hermione.

"You'd just let Voldemort have him without a fight!" Hermione threw her fist on the desk, not understanding why Snape would do something like that.

"Don't say his name!" Snape shouted. "And with the Dark Lord there is no fight, and besides if he thought I wasn't loyal to him the light side wouldn't have a spy."

"Wait," Hermione eyes widened. "You're a spy?"

"Great," He said, mostly to himself. "Yes I'm a spy, not for the dark side but for the light. If you tell anyone, even Potter and Weasley, the consequences will be dire."

"I understand," She said, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord as long as you keep Tobias away from the dark arts," Severus reassured her. "The Dark Lord has no interest in children unless they show potential in the arts."

"That seems easy enough." Hermione said.

"Don't take it lightly," Severus glared up at her. "If he gets ahold of Tobias then everything will change, it will alter the past and the future."

"That's a lot of pressure," She said. "But I can do it."

"Good, that's all I needed." Severus turned back to his papers and started grading them.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione waited for him to respond.

"Yes miss Granger?" Snape looked up at her again.

"When you went to the future did we..." Hermione trailed off. "Never mind, it was a stupid question."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat, he had a pretty good ideas of what she was going to ask.

"I can't tell you anything about what will happen in your future." Severus told her.

"It's okay," Hermione said, turning away and heading toward the exit. "Bye professor Snape" She said, exiting the room.

"Oh and you both have detention with me tonight," He added."And don't tell him about this conversation before I get the chance to."

"I miss you Hermione," Snape said out loud after he was sure she'd left the room, little did he know, she was listening right outside the door.

* * *

Tobias waited outside the potions classroom in silence for Hermione. It was only a few minutes before she came out.

"What did he want?" Tobias asked as he made his way down the hall.

"He just told me that we both have detention tonight." She said, smiling at the words she just heard from inside the classroom.

"Great," Tobias said sarcastically. "Are you coming?"

They both headed to there next class, both in an okay mood.

* * *

Hermione and Tobias both decided to skip lunch that day so that he could help her with potions.

"So what would have a stronger effect on the potion without altering the effect, unicorn hair or newt tail?" Tobias asked.

"Well they are two very different ingredients but the unicorn hair would give a stronger effect and not blow the potion up." Hermione answered, a look of smugness running across her face, as Tobias nodded his head at her response.

"Good job Hermione," He told her. "I knew you were a natural at this."

"thanks," She said, modifying the potion in her book.

"So," Tobias started. "What did the professor really say?"

"I told you," Hermione looked up at him. "He told me that we have detention."

"You were in there for a long time," He met her eyes. "I just thought-"

"You thought wrong okay," Hermione snapped at him. "Can we just get back to the potion?"

"Yeah," He agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said.

They sat and worked in silence until they both finished their work.

"I've been thinking and I have a theory." Tobias finally said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of what happens between us." Tobias's face was bright red, and he felt his palms becoming clammy.

"And what is that." Hermione had a pretty good idea herself.

"Well, seeing as the way professor Snape looks at you, and the way he really doesn't like me I was thinking that," Tobias paused, trying not to make things awkward. "That we get together at some point."

Hermione just stared at him, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid theory anyway." Tobias said after waiting a few seconds.

"No it's not that," Hermione clarified. "It's just that, I was thinking the same thing."

Both their faces were red as they looked at each other.

"Do you...like me?" Hermione asked him, looking away from his eyes.

"I..." Tobias stubbled over his words. "For the short time I've known you, I guess you could say that I do. Do _you_ like _me_?"

"I haven't really thought about it," She answered honestly. "But you are the only person I can hold an intelligent conversation with, the only person that understands. That counts for something."

"So what do we do about it?" Tobias asked.

"Well, what if we just do what we planned to do, you know you helping me with potions, and then we'll see where it goes from there." Hermione didn't want to force anything between them, she knew it would be awkward if she did.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," He told her. "Now come on, classes are about to start."

They both gathered their books and headed to their next class.

* * *

At dinner that night Hermione and Tobias kept exchanging glances and small smiles, they had started to draw the attention of a few people in the great hall.

"Why do you keep looking at Snape?" Ron asked from beside her.

"What?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes from Tobias's.

"I asked why you- oh never mind." Ron threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Are you and Snape friends?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hermione answered.

"I thought you would end up hating him, but I heard you guys got along really well in potions this morning." Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, you should introduce yourself, I think he would really like you," Hermione told him.

"Maybe I will." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked over to see Tobias looking at her again, she gestured for him to come to her table. He got up and excused himself from his table, a few girls protested but he left anyway. He made his way to Hermione's table, smiling when he got there.

"Hey Hermione." He said sitting down beside her, as she gestured him to.

"Hey Tobias," She responded. "My friend Harry wanted to meet you."

She pointed at the boy sitting across from them. He immediately knew that he was James Potter's son, he saw his eyes and immediately knew who his mother was. He felt resentment for the boy deep in his bones, but he had to play his part.

"Potter?" He asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "You've heard about me?"

"Only through what Hermione's told me," He lied, he hadn't heard anything about Potter, but then again he hadn't said very much about his life either. "She talks very highly of you."

"Is that so," He said smiling at Hermione. "Any way, if you don't mind my asking, why did you just now start attending Hogwarts."

Tobias paused for a few seconds, trying to remember the story Snape had told him.

"Well," He started. "When I was very young my parents were killed in a car crash, Severus was old enough to care for himself, but I was sent off to my muggle grandmother who didn't want me living with Severus. She had no idea about Hogwarts because she was a muggle, it took a lot of convincing but finally she let me go."

"Well it's nice to have a Snape here that everyone doesn't hate," Harry smiled at him. "Everyone actually seems to love you, you always have a crowed around you."

"Yeah, it's tiring," Tobias told him. "But it's nice, at my old school everyone thought I was weird."

"Muggle are sometimes like that." Harry remembered the few years he had to attend school before Hogwarts.

"See," Hermione said to Harry. "I knew you would like him."

"I never said I wouldn't," Harry looked at her.

The rest of the meal was filled with light hearted chatter between all three, even Ron joined in after he was done eating.

"Well it was nice meeting you both," Tobias said as he stood to leave. "But Hermione and I have detention tonight and we wouldn't want to be late"

"Are you becoming a bad influence on her?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"Yes I am," He said playing along.

"Bye guys," Hermione said, as her and Tobias headed to detention.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." He said when they exited the great hall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"Well his father wasn't all that pleasant to me in my time," He told her. "He and Black were actually quite malicious in their assault."

"Oh yeah, they're the reason that you're here, aren't they." She recalled his story from Dumbledore's office.

"Well mostly Black, but yes both played a part." He explained.

"Why didn't they like you?" Hermione asked.

"I never really figured that out," He told her. "Maybe it was because I was Slytherin or that I was better than them in potions class. I mostly think it was because I liked Lily."

"Lily," Hermione said. "As in Lily Potter?"

"Lily Evans back then, but yes," He explained. "How is she."

Hermione looked at the ground. She didn't want to have to explain to him, but he deserved to know.

"Lily was..." Hermione trailed off. "She died many years ago."

She looked over a Tobias, his expression was hallow. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to him.

"It's not your fault, and besides everyone will die anyway, some sooner than others," He walked a little ahead of her. "Now come on, we have a detention to serve."


	5. Detention

**AN; I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, this past month was very busy for me. I will try to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Review responses:**

**lxnicelle~That was one of my favorite parts of that chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**Blue night fairy~Maybe *hint* *hint* I hope you like this chapter.**

**DutchGirl01~Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Dougsdaughter1957~I totally understand what you mean. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Hermione and Tobias silently walked into the potions classroom, Tobias had no idea what to expect, but he assumed it would be something dreadful like cleaning the cauldrons. he was trying very hard to push the news of Lily's death out of his head, he'd wanted to ask more questions about her, but he knew they would only lead to pain. He missed Lily and had hoped that somehow he could repair their friendship, but how was he supposed to do that now that he knew that she wouldn't even live to be thirty.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, he looked up as the two made their way to the front of the classroom.

"Sit," He said, scribbling a harsh note on the top of the essay he was reading that would be sure to make the recipient cry.

Both Hermione and Tobias obeyed his order, pulling up chairs so they were sat in front of his desk.

"Okay," The professor sat his quill on his desk and looked up at both the teens. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Oh great," Tobias rolled his eyes at his older self. "You're going to give us a stupid lecture aren't you?"

"As much fun as that sounds ," Severus answered, annoyed with Tobias. "I don't like to waste my time creating a speech that will simply go in one ear and out the other. I meant the real reason, yes you were very aggravating in class today but that's not why you're here, I would've given you both detention anyway. The reason you're both here is because there are some things you need to know. Firstly, Tobias no matter what you do steer clear of any Slytherin girls. Don't go out with them, don't take them on dates, don't even flirt with them. Do you got that?"

"Why?" Tobias asked, trying to be a problem.

"Because it will put you on someone's radar that you don't want anything to do with." Severus answered, he wanted to tell him that he didn't need any Slytherin girls because soon enough he would have Hermione, but he resisted.

"Why do you need me here?" Hermione spoke up.

"Because miss Granger there is a secondly to all of this," Severus explained to her. "And you are part of the secondly. You both need to make it clear to everyone in Hogwarts that you're great friends. That means working together on projects and studying together and anything else you can think of. Are you both up for it?"

Hermione and Tobias looked at one another, both trying to find the answer in the others eyes.

"Okay." They said in unison, glad that they were on the same page.

"Good," Severus felt a pang in his chest as he thought about Tobias and Hermione getting closer. "Now clean the cauldrons."

Severus got up from his desk and walked out of the classroom only stepping back in to remind them to do it "Without magic." And taking there wands away.

* * *

When Hermione and Tobias finished their job and got their wands back, they were ready for a good nights sleep.

"Well," Hermione said, wiping her eyes and walking out of the potions classroom. "That was tiring."

"I'm ready to go to bed." Tobias added, yawning.

"Thanks for being okay with everything" he said. Hermione said, glancing over at him.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked her.

"I just thought you would take is worse than that," She tried explaining to him. "I thought you would hate the idea of spending so much time with me."

"I've already been spending most of my time with you anyway," He reminded her. "I mean, who wouldn't want to spend time with you?" He added sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. They reached the hall that would lead to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tobias said. "Presumably in the library at around sevenish?"

"I'll be there." Hermione confirmed, laughing a little at the way he worded things.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said as he started toward the dungeon.

"Goodnight Tobias." She yelled back, making her way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Severus watched as the two left his classroom, listening as they continued down the hall.

"That girl." Severus mumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out an old wrinkled photo of him and Hermione from his time in the future. They were standing in front of the lake kissing, neither of them had realized that Harry had been taking the picture. It was a still photo taken by a muggle camera, but Severus cherished it deeply, always keeping it on him or close by at all times. He knew that she knew that they had a relationship, or rather for her, will have. He remembered the conversation he had with her about it twenty years ago for him and this morning for her. He only wondered if she'd thought about how her professor may have feelings for her. He of course was still in love with the girl. This made him feel like a pervert for feeling that way about a student, but the truth was that she was his girlfriend before she was his student, she was the only girl he was ever in love with. Sure he had loved Lily, but he was never in love with her. He remembered all to well the day that he got back to the past, he'd only been gone for an hour in his time so no one really even noticed his absence. He had ran to his room in the Slytherin dormitory, forgetting momentarily that he was back in his time and throwing himself on the wrong bed, when he finally made it to his bed, he put a silencing charm around it, crawled under his blankets and cried all night. He knew that he would never be with Hermione in the same way again and it tore him apart.

As he stood from his desk, satisfied with his work for the day, he felt glass break from under where his hand was on his desk. He lifted his hand to reveal Tobias' and Hermione's potion. He saw the blood seeping from his hand and knew that he wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital wing. He remembered that his assignment was to make truth serum, it would be perfect considering who made it, and now it was in his bloodstream. There was no telling what he would blurt out if he was forced to talk to someone. He slide down behind his desk, praying that no one would find him.

* * *

Tobias walked into the common room and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Detention already." The girl he remembered was named Pansy said. She stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to him, wrapping her hand around his arm. She smiled up at him, trying and failing to look alluring.

"Um...yeah." Tobias said, removing his arm from her grasp and moving around her to sit done on the couch.

"I wanted to ask you something." She sat down beside him, resting her leg against his.

"Yeah?" He waited for her response, wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible.

"Well, there is this trip to Hogsmeade this week end, which is a little town just out side of Hogwarts," She explained to him. "Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Tobias wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to go with her, but he didn't want to get on her bad side either.

"As in a date?" He asked her.

"You could call in that I guess." She responded.

"I'm sorry Pansy but I have a girlfriend." He said, regretting the words the minute they left his mouth, there was only one girl that he had spent any time with, and that was Hermione.

"Who?" She asked immediately.

"You don't know her," He said quickly. "She's a muggle."

"Are you sure it's not Granger?" Pansy pushed.

"Yes," He told her. "Now if you'll excuse you, I'm quite tired and I would like to go to bed."

He stood from his seat and made his way to the boys dormitory, flopping down on his bed when he got there.

* * *

Hermione had headed straight to bed when she entered the common room, glad that Ron and Harry were no where to be found. She quickly changed into her pajamas and curled up under the blanket. She had no idea what she was going to do about the relationship she was sure her and Tobias would have. He understood her, she knew that much. He was able to study with her in complete silence and not feel the need to fill the quietness with conversation. She also knew that he got along with her friends, something that she was pleasantly surprised about. But then she remembered who he would grow into, Severus Snape, uppity potions master. The man was her Professor, the only Professor that had ever made her cry, and someone she had always hated. She wondered if it was all an act, maybe if she took the time to sit down and have a conversation with him, then maybe he wouldn't be as cold. She made a mental note to herself to stay after class tomorrow, before she fell fast asleep, dreaming of one person from two different times.

* * *

Tobias woke up bright and early the next morning getting ready for his day before heading down to the library, once again beating Hermione. He pulled out his arithmacy book and started working, not looking up when a stack of books was dropped on the other side of the table.

"How are you this morning?" Hermione asked him pleasantly. Pulling out her ancient runes notebook.

"Fine," He responded looking up from his work long enough to flash her a smile. "What about you?"

"Same," She said. They both sat quietly working on there papers.

"Pansy might think we're dating." Tobias blurted out after about ten minutes of silence.

"Why would she think that?" Hermione asked him.

"Because she asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend but I didn't want to, so I told her I had a girlfriend, she asked me who and I told her it was a muggle girl, then she asked me if I was sure it wasn't you, I told her I was sure but I don't think she believed me." He explained what happened to her.

"Oh." Was all she said in response.

"Are you mad?" Tobias asked her.

"No," She reassured him. "I mean, it's not like you said we were together, she came to that conclusion herself. I can't help what other people think."

"What if more people start thinking we're together?" Tobias asked, anticipating the answer.

"Then let them." Hermione answered, crossing out a section of writing in her notebook.

"You really don't care what people think of you?" Tobias questioned her, surprised at what she had told.

"Why should I?" She retorted. "Do you?"

"No," He reassured her. "But I've never really met anyone else who doesn't."

Hermione was about to respond when Harry raced into the library, disrupting their conversation.

"Tobias," He said, breathless from running all the way there. "Your brother is in the hospital wing."

"What, why?" Tobias asked, jumping out of his chair and shoving his things into his bag.

"McGonagall was walking past the potions classroom this morning, she noticed that it was unlocked and the door was open, Snape always made sure to lock it. She walked in and found him behind his desk with glass in his arm from a broken vile, the potion was already absorbed into his skin. She called Poppy and the took him down to the hospital wing." Harry was breathless once again when he finished explaining.

They started toward the exit, Hermione threw her books in her bag and followed.

"He's always been a clutz," Tobias said to Harry. " I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed already."

They made it to the hospital wing in less than a minute, thanks to Tobias' determination. They entered as as Dumbledore was leaving.

"He's not awake yet," He explained to them. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione told him when Tobias didn't respond.

Ron was sitting on one of the beds beside Snape, watching to make sure he didn't wake up. He looked up as the other three walked toward him.

"I told Ron to stay here." Harry explained.

"How is he?" Tobias asked.

"He seems fine," Ron told them. "He's been mumbling loads of stuff, but nothing I could make out."

As if on cue Severus rolled over and said something in his sleep. All four of them laughed at their potions master.

"Well," Harry said. "Ron and I should be going to breakfast."

"See you later then?" Tobias wondered.

"We can all meet in the library for lunch." Harry told him.

"Sounds good to me." Tobias turned back to Severus as the two boys left.

"What potion do you think it was?" Hermione asked, watching the older of the two toss and turn restlessly.

"I don't know." Tobias answered honestly, he just hoped for both their sake that it wasn't the potion that he had assigned for yesterday.

They both sat in silence watching the potions professor, waiting for him to wake up. Hermione took this time to notice how Severus looked almost like his younger self, without the scowl on his face he looked content. For the first time Hermione could see how Tobias would age into Severus.

Severus started to stir, his eyes fluttered open and shut.

"Wake up, you idiot." Tobias mumbled, standing over Severus.

Severus' eyes shot open, he looked around the room, panicking before his eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hermione." He said, grabbing her hand.


End file.
